Carta a
by sofineph
Summary: Una carta es un medio de comunicación escrito por un emisor y enviado a un receptor. La carta puede ser un texto diferente para cada ocasión, ya que el mensaje es siempre distinto.
1. Mi madre

Bueno pues... primer one-shot. Esta serie esta escrita por ALBOTA RULES y yo.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es mio.

Personajes: Lucy y Natsu.

Querida mamá:

Hoy hace calor, en serio, mucho calor. He tenido que llenar la tina de agua fría y meterme dentro para no morir asada. Son las seis de la tarde y no hay nadie en la calle, normal. Nadie en su sano juicio saldría. En Magnolia el verano es lo más insoportable que hay. El invierno es frio, pero el verano es mortal.

Gray asegura que una vez se quedó en coma durmiendo la siesta en una de las mesas del gremio, no sé si creerle. Erza se pasa el día en la piscina, Juvia se toma un zumo, Wendy se queja, Gajeel se abanica con algún libro de Levy y la pobre Mira trabaja en la barra. Todo muy normal.

Natsu está en el tablón de trabajos y lo mira con determinación. Como me haga salir ahora para realizar algún trabajo lo mato. No podría aguantar el calor que hace fuera. Sin embargo, si puedo, y me encanta, aguantar el calor de Natsu. Es un calor diferente, ¿sabes? Es un calor suave y constante. Es como el calor del café por las mañana, que te da fuerzas para afrontar el nuevo día que empieza. Es el calor de una chimenea que te dice "bienvenida" cuando llegas a casa. Es el calor de ese sol que entra por mi ventana e ilumina mi habitación, que aunque puede ser molesto a veces, es indispensable para vivir.

Ese es el tipo de calor que quiero y necesito. El calor de los besos de Natsu por las mañanas que me animan y me dan fuerza. El calor de sus abrazos que me dan la bienvenida. Es su calor sin el que no puedo vivir, aunque haya días que me saque por el techo.

No sabes lo difícil que es estar con Natsu. No hemos hablado en serio de lo que somos o no somos. Simplemente él es único que puede cogerme de la mano, abrazarme y dormir en mi habitación (Natsu ya le dejó claro a Gray y Erza que mi habitación está vetada para siempre). Al igual que yo soy la única que puede jugar con su pelo, contemplar su cara mientras duerme, besarle y recibir su calor de esa manera tan especial. No nos hemos puesto una etiqueta de novios o pareja. Simplemente todas las chicas saben que si se acercan a menos de dos metros de Natsu con "malas" intenciones, desatarán la ira de Lucy Heartfillia. Natsu no se me delaró bajo las estrellas diciéndome cuanto me amaba o con una cena romántica. Fue durante una misión, cuando volvíamos simplemente dijo "Luce, quiero estar contigo", y para mi fueron las palabras mas esperadas y bellas que escuché en mi vida. Nunca nos hemos dicho "te quiero" o "te amo". Ni nos llamamos "cariño", "cielo" ni mucho menos "mi amor". ¿Para que? A mí me basta con ser la única que disfruta de su calor de esta manera.

No sé si tú alguna vez te habrás sentido así. Es lo más maravilloso que hay. Tener a la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida y que a la vez sea tu mejor amigo y compañero. Espero que tu sintieses lo mismo con papá, que le amases tanto como yo amo a este sujeto. Me encantaría que estuvieses aquí y poder contarte esto en persona. Te echo mucho de menos todos los días.

Con amor,

Lucy.


	2. Mi maestra

Hola Ur:

No sé muy bien porque estoy haciendo esto. Hace un tiempo vi a Lucy muy concentrada con el boli y el papel, pensé que se trataba de su novela pero me dijo que estaba escribiendo a su madre. Según ella, hacer estas cosas ayuda cuando necesitas desahogarte. Así que nada, allá voy.

El otro día vi a mi padre. Bueno, no solo lo vi, también luché contra él. Fue extraño y difícil. Nunca en mis peores pesadillas soñé que llegaría a pelear contra mi padre, al que creía muerto.

Fui al pueblo, visité el cementerio y me sentí más solo y vacío que nunca. Sentía que la vida se estaba burlando de mí, que no tenía lógica. Y de repente, otra vez, ahí estaba ella, diciendo tonterías sobre que no debería tener el derecho a amarme por haber "matado a mi padre". La reacción que tuve no fue la típica mía, pero es lo que necesitaba en ese momento, la calidez y el apoyo que ella me brinda sin que yo se lo pida.

Recuerdo que una vez dijiste "_pobre de la chica que se enamore de ti". _Creo que he encontrado a esa chica, o esa chica me ha encontrado a mí. Es un poco rara, me sigue a todas partes y por muy cortante que sea y por muchas largas que le dé, ella siempre vuelve. Poco a poco se ha ido convirtiendo en una constante en mi vida. Una constante un poco pesada y difícil de aguantar, pero cálida y agradable. Una constante que el capullo de Lyon quiso quitarme en su momento.

Mi relación con Lyon es un poco especial, como tú ya sabrás. Discutimos, nos arreglamos, volvemos a discutir y nos volvemos a arreglar. Muchas veces me saca de mis casillas, pero eso es lo que hacen los hermanos, compiten entre ellos pero se quieren incondicionalmente. Tener un hermano como Lyon es una de las mejores cosas que me ha podido pasar, y es gracias a ti.

Sabes, conocí a Ultear, me salvó la vida. Se parecía muchísimo a ti, mirarla a ella era como mirarte a ti. Tú dijiste que sentiste una luz brillante cuando nació. Cuando la conocí no había casi nada de luz en su ser, apenas un diminuto destello. Pero eso fue suficiente para salvarse a ella misma y salvarme a mí sacrificándose. Aunque empezó por el mal camino, estoy seguro de que estarías muy orgullosa de ella.

He crecido mucho durante estos años en Fairy Tail. Quiero creer que me he convertido en un mejor mago y persona. Era un gremio ruidoso, alborotador y a veces muy poco profesional. Pero son mi familia, al igual que lo sois Lyon y tú. Y créeme que no hay una relación de lealtad más grande que la que tenemos los magos de Fairy Tail entre nosotros, aunque el gremio en si ya no exista. Tengo una gran familia a la que proteger. Ya os perdí a mi padre, a mi madre y a ti, y no pienso volver a perder a nadie más. Seguiré entrenándome y defendiendo lo que es mío para que un día te sientas completamente orgullosa de mí.

Un saludo,

Gray.

PD: Por tu culpa ahora soy un maldito exhibicionista. Muchas gracias.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La verdad es que siempre me encanto la relación que tienen Gray y Lyon. Y también adoraba a Ultear. Y para que la ecuación este completa hace falta Ur.

Pues aquí está la segunda carta. Estaría situada unos pocos días después de la disolución de Fairy Tail. ALBOTA RULES y yo agradecemos el review ;)


	3. Mi hermana

Querida hermana:

Ha pasado medio año desde que me fui de viaje. Ver el mundo con mis propios ojos, y sin compañía, es una experiencia muy interesante. A veces he sentido que os necesitaba a Elfman y a ti, y que no podía yo sola, pero después de un momento de bajón y alguna lágrima, volvían mis ganas de seguir viajando.

No sabía que más allá de Fiore hubiera sitios tan sorprendentes, he conocido sitios impresionantes. Viajé al norte, y pude ver como nevaba una semana seguida sin parar. Después, no se podía salir de la posada porque la nieve no dejaba abrir la puerta. También fui a la playa y, no me vas a creer, nadé con delfines. Ese lugar era como el paraíso, la arena blanca, el agua cristalina, las palmeras altísimas, un sol cálido pero no agobiante… Te habría gustado venir. Pase por un pequeño pueblo costero donde me hospede con una familia a cambio de unas tareas que requerían magia. La señora era muy agradable y cocinaba muy bien, y los niños eran unos encantos.

Esta semana estoy en una ciudad que se encuentra en la montaña y no puedo evitar acordarme de vosotros. También hay un gremio que se parece a Fairy Tail, aunque es más pequeño y desconocido. Pero los desastres que provocan son iguales que los de nuestro querido gremio.

Os tengo siempre en mis recuerdos. Recuerdo a Juvia cuando llueve y a Gray cuando nieva. A Wendy cuando veo a alguna chiquilla sonreír. A Erza cuando paso por una pastelería y veo un pastel de fresa. A Levy cuando compro una guía turística. Os recuerdo a Elfman y a ti cuando hago la compra, recordando los gustos de cada uno. Y también, e inevitablemente, recuerdo a Natsu, aunque cada vez menos.

Sé que piensas que me he tomado estas vacaciones porque quiero estar alejada de Natsu y Lucy. Pero aunque fue el motivo principal, no era el único. Creo que siempre supe que entre Natsu y Lucy había algo más. Cuando volví de Edolas me sentí muy feliz de recuperaros, me sentí muy feliz de recuperar a mi Natsu. Al real. Pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que aunque era real, ya no era mío. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que recuperaríamos lo que un dia tuvimos. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y veía como esos dos estaban más unidos de lo que yo lo estaba con Natsu, empecé a desesperarme. Y aunque en ese momento ellos aseguraban que eran solo amigos, yo sabía que había algo más. Que había algo más que amistad en la forma en la que Lucy miraba a Natsu y le regañaba, y en la forma en la que él se preocupaba y la sobreprotegía.

Intenté distanciarme muchas veces pero era imposible no fijarse. Y sobre todo me era imposible no volver al lado de Natsu. Sé que es posible que solo tenga un encaprichamiento con él, o que lo necesite a mi lado por esos recuerdos de niños y el tiempo perdido. O puede que de verdad esté enamorada. Lo que si se, es que Natsu y yo solo podremos llegar a ser amigos, los mejores, pero amigos. Y con eso debería bastarme.

Me ha costado mucho llegar a la conclusión de que tengo que pasar página e intentar ver más allá de él. En este viaje he conocido a mucha gente interesante y divertida. Y coincidí con un chico de Saberthoot con el 'corazón roto' también. Hablamos durante horas y horas de todos los temas posibles. Fue una compañía muy buena y al despedirnos, prometió que nos volveríamos a ver. Tranquila, no tengo nada con él ni me he pillado por él. Pero eras tú la que decía que un clavo saca a otro clavo. Y puede que Natsu sea un clavo muy difícil de sacar, pero acabará saliendo. Y si no es con este clavo pues con otro.

Y sin nada más que añadir, me despido. Mándale recuerdos a todos los que veas y no te preocupes por mí. Te quiero mucho Mira y espero verte pronto.

Un beso,

Lisanna.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tercera carta, esta vez de Lisanna a Mira. La verdad es que Lisanna no es un personaje que me guste mucho. Sobre el chico de Saberthoot, lo hemos querido dejar en el aire porque ALBOTA RULES y yo no nos ponemos de acuerdo. Esperamos que os haya gustado :D


End file.
